


Tant que durera le souvenir

by malurette



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Ghosts, Gold Saints - Freeform, Goodbyes, Post Hades, this was supposed to be a prologue but i'm afraid it will stay a one shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Un jeu de lumière, un écho, et quelque chose qui durera une éternité.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Tant que durera le souvenir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya  
>  **Personnages :** Aiolia, Aiolos et les autre Gold Saints  
>  **Genre :** gen/drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « tu es là » pour 31_jours > (o2 novembre ’14)  
>  **Prompt :** Jour des Défunts  
>  **Note :** il manque des bouts à cette fic, concernant les autres personnages présents, parce que je n'avais pas le temps de les développer sur le moment ; c'est censé venir dans un volet ultérieur  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post Hadès/écrit avant la sortie de _Soul of Gold_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1400

Ils sont douze, douze formes sombres au creux des ombres, douze trouées entre le scintillement lointain des étoiles et les premières pâles lueurs de l’aube. Ils ont appelé la lumière et l’ont jetée de toutes leurs forces contre les ténèbres les plus solides. Et ils ont gagné. À quel prix ? Ils étaient déjà morts de toute façon. 

Aiolia se redresse péniblement, cherchant du regard ses compagnons.   
La douleur qui parcourt son corps, alors, est-ce une torture éternelle qui perdurera dans l’après-vie ? Il étouffe un gémissement. Sa poitrine l’élance, sa respiration se fait laborieuse. Pourtant il respire. Il en prend juste conscience. Il respire spontanément. Le gémissement lui a échappé. Et à ses oreilles le sang bat et résonne.   
Il est vivant !

La voix d’un autre fait écho à ses pensées, un murmure difficile où perce l’incrédulité, si éraillé qu’il reconnaît à peine qui l’émet. Mü.   
« Nous sommes en vie ? »  
Quelques respirations se font encore entendre. Puis une voix étonnamment ferme, si différente de la première, lui répond.  
« Non. »   
La voix du Pope qu’il a connu ces dernières années. Celui qui sait. Saga.  
Le sang bat plus fort à ses tempes et le somme d’intervenir.   
« Pourtant…  
\- Parle pour toi, dans ce cas. »  
Aphrodite, cette fois. Avec cette nuance de sarcasme. Il faut toujours qu’il exprime une supériorité sur les autres.   
« Je fais la différence entre les vivants et les morts, c’est ma spécialité. Et je ne suis plus vivant. »   
Death Mask. Qui trouve moyen de fanfaronner.   
« Je ne me souviens même plus comment c’était d’être vivant, mais ça ne devait pas être comme ça… »  
Un jeune garçon, pas un homme, tout étonné de ce qui arrive là. Une voix trop jeune pour être l’une des leurs. Et pourtant un écho étrangement familier…  
« Aiolos ! Mon grand frère. Tu es là… »

Malgré la douleur, l’impression tenace que son corps a été éparpillé en milliers d’éclats minuscules et pas totalement rassemblé, Aiolia tente de se précipiter vers lui.   
De très loin, il entend la voix de Shaka parler de ceux qui ont été jetés vivants dans le monde des morts, et ça devrait le concerner, mais il n’arrive pas à lui prêter attention. Ni aux autres qui lui répondent. Rien d’autre n’a d’importance qu’Aiolos retrouvé.   
Aiolos dans ses bras, lui n’a eu aucun mal à se lever et s’y jeter. Rien ne l’entrave.   
« J’avais oublié ce que c’était d’avoir un corps ! » rie-t-il.   
Un corps qu’Aiolia peut toucher. Un corps solide et tiède sous sa main. Un corps qui n’est plus du tout celui dont il se souvenait. La voix, oui. Le visage, auquel le sien ressemble tant, aussi. Mais la taille, la largeur des épaules ? Son grand frère ?  
Aiolos rejoint ses pensées :  
« Tu as tellement grandi, petit frère. Tu es devenu un homme. » 

Aiolia se souvient avec émotion de l’époque où il n’était qu’un enfant et où son frère aîné était l’être le plus fort et le plus gentil au monde. De l’époque où il a atteint l’adolescence et devait se battre jour après jour contre le fantôme du traître, dans son miroir et dans les yeux de tous ses pairs.   
Oui, il est devenu un homme. Un homme fort, un homme bien, par lui-même et contre ce qu’il croyait de son propre frère.   
« Et je n’étais pas là pour te voir… »  
La joie d’Aiolos à se retrouver fait place aux regrets. Les regrets, Aiolia s’est également appris à les balayer il y a bien longtemps maintenant. Ils ne devraient plus avoir leur place ici.   
D’avoir dû jongler entre ses responsabilités familiales et guerrières, de ne pas devoir faire de favoritisme, de faire passer son devoir avant tout ; de n’avoir pas su plus lui faire confiance, de n’avoir pas osé questionner les apparences, de s’être laissé mentir et s’être laissé à haïr…  
Tous deux ont des excuses à présenter, un pardon à demander. Il est accordé mutuellement depuis longtemps : tout ce qui est encore si difficile, c’est d’arriver à se pardonner chacun lui-même.   
« Mais tu es toujour resté mon grand frère. »  
Oui, même quand il croyait devoir le haïr, Aiolia a toujours continué à aimer Aiolos. Ça n’était qu’encore plus douloureux. Mais c’est apaisé à présent.  
« On dirait pourtant que c’est toi l’aîné et moi le cadet désormais.   
\- Quelle importance ? L’essentiel c’est que tu sois là !  
\- Mais pour combien de temps ? » interrompt une des voix qu’Aiolia avait jusqu’ici ignorée.

Aiolos contemple ce corps retrouvé, si peu familier. Il se range à l’opinion de ses pairs : il n’est pas vivant. Il peut émettre une voix, il ne sait trop comment, et bouger et toucher son frère. Mais il ne respire pas, son cœur ne bat pas. Et il se sent tout à coup beaucoup moins solide.   
À l’Est, le ciel miroite. Dans la grisaille de l’aube, quatre corps font toujours ombre. Huit autres apparaissent plus flous. À y regarder de près, les premiers rayons du soleil semblent ne plus s’arrêter sur eux et les traverser.   
Trop tard, Aiolia comprend ce qui s’est dit autour d’eux. Qu’ils ne sont plus que quatre réellement vivants. Dohko dont le regard lourd trahit le poids des ans derrière un corps faussement jeune, ; Milo, Mü, lui-même. Les autres sont morts, depuis quelques heures, quelques mois, plusieurs années, et malgré tous leurs vœux ne pouvaient pas revenir à la vie.   
La tiédeur qu’il sent encore, est-ce celle de la main qu’il serre si fort, ou seulement la sienne propre ?   
Brusquement, elle se referme sur un vide. Il flotte toujours autour la chaleur d’un corps, mais ce qu’il voit devant lui n’est plus qu’un fantôme, un reflet entre ombres et lumière. 

« Non !  
\- Bien sûr, concluent leurs aînés, ceux qui savent ; cette existence illusoire devait venir de la lumière et prendra fin avec le retour du véritable soleil.  
\- Allons. »  
Ils ne s’attendaient même pas à ce sursis en premier lieu. Ils étaient prêts à mourir dans ce combat. Pour beaucoup, ils étaient déjà morts de toute façon. Ils avaient tous déjà accepté cette mort, chacun la sienne et celle de ses camarades.   
Aiolia n’aurait pas dû se laisser gagner par cet espoir infondé. Pourquoi se laisser décevoir maintenant ?

« Ne sois pas triste, le presse Aiolos une dernière fois. Nous sommes déjà passés par là. »  
Ça ne rend pourtant pas les choses plus faciles.  
« Au moins cette fois j’ai le temps de te dire au revoir. N’oublie pas. Tu as su grandir sans moi malgré toutes les difficultés. Tu n’as plus besoin de moi depuis longtemps, mais, où que j’aille désormais, je continuerai à veiller sur toi. »   
Les mains d’Aiolia, n’ayant plus rien à tenir, se sont mises à trembler. C’est l’épuisement après la bataille et pas l’émotion, se jure-t-il. Son frère est encore là pour un instant et il écoutera ses derniers mots calmement, sans céder ni à la panique ni à la révolte.   
« Je disparais heureux mais toi tu restes là. Tu es en vie et c’est ce qui compte. Continue à faire la différence pour ce monde et ceux qui viendront après nous ! »  
Car un jour nouveau se lève, plein de promesses.   
« Tu sais que je ne t’oublierai jamais. Je me montrerai digne. Je te rendrai fier de moi. »  
À la lumière du jour, il ne reste plus d’Aiolos que des yeux brillants et un sourire.   
« J’ai toujours été fier de toi. Adieu maintenant. À une prochaine vie. Le plus tard possible !  
\- Je suis là. Et tant que je vivrai, tu seras toujours là. Dans ma mémoire, dans mon cœur, à mes côtés. »   
À ses côtés restent deux camarades et un autre mentor à bout de sa résistance qui aurait bien mérité, enfin, l’oubli. Et, même s’ils ne peuvent plus les voir ni les entendre, ils continuent à ressentir la présence des autres : ils seront toujours douze. Jusqu’à la prochaine génération. Et aussi longtemps que depuis la Terre, la course apparente du Soleil dans le ciel traversera leur douze constellations.


End file.
